Leaf Lovers' Lovegame ShinoHina
by ZamiaLillium
Summary: Well I've written a short introduction to the story, or stories, in before the first chapter of each story, so if you read that, you'll know, what it's all about


**Leaf Lovers' Lovegame**

_- ShinoHina_

"_Leaf Lovers' Lovegame"_ follows 6 Naruto-characters: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburama. There's 3 different parallel stories in _"Leaf Lovers' Lovegame"_, that collide sometimes and have an impact on each other. If you want to, you can read then separately – the reason, I've chosen to put the 3 stories in separately, but with links in each story, so the other stories are easier to get to – but if you want the full experience, I'd advise you to read all 3^^ If you read all 3, you should probably read chapter 1 in SasuNaru, then chapter 1 in KakaSaku, then chapter 1 in ShinoHina, and then do the same with the second chapters and so on :P

I hope, you'll like reading it, as much as I did writing it – ENJOY :)

_Leaf __Lovers' Lovegame – SasuNaru, Leaf Lovers' Lovegame – KakaSaku_

1.

**The Day of Sadness**

Someone ran right into Hinata, who was only out this early, because she'd been woken by the voices of her parents arguing. She'd only caught a few of the words, that had been flying through the air, but she knew what it was about all the same. They'd been talking about the exact same thing for the last two-three weeks, and she'd lost a lot of sleep because of it. She'd also gotten just a tad paranoid, because she was scared of what could happen.

She looked up and saw Sakura, who didn't seem to be in the best of moods. She apologized for running into her, but Hinata apologized right back, because it was just as much her fault. She got to her legs, and asked what was wrong. She had a feeling, it had something to do with Sasuke – then he'd probably come home. Typical of him to come early in the morning, so no one would come and meet him. Well, no one but Sakura, who was almost always out there, when he was away.

"H-he doesn't like me," Sakura sobbed, when they were sitten on the bench, "he p-pushed me away, h-he y-yelled at me, he s-said, that h-he wasn't a-able to... to... to l-love me," she completely lost it by her last words and buried her head in her hands. Hinata tried to comfort her a best she could, but she didn't know what to say. In the end Sakura got up and went home to be alone, while Hinata hurried in the other direction to find Kakashi. He'd probably be more of a help for Sakura, than she'd ever be.

She had forgotten everything about her parents and the things, they'd been talking about. How could she think of that now, when Sakura clearly needed someone, who could comfort her properly. Kakashi had done that loads of times, she knew, so she thought, that he'd be willing to do it just once more. He didn't show it much, but Hinata knew, he had a soft spot for Sakura – and the other two from team 6. She didn't know why, but she just knew, he did.

She knocked on the door for several minutes, before he finally answered. He seemed grumpy, which made Hinata a little... Well, scared actually. Something about him had always intimidated her. She didn't know why really. She almost just turned around and walked away, but he showed her inside, so she followed. He didn't have a shirt on, wich made her blush a bit. Damn easy-blushing-face! She hated it; but there was nothing to do about it.

She toled him about Sakura – not what it was about, but that she was down – and Kakashi said, he'd talked with her, which made Hinata a bit relieved. '... your pretty little head...' he said, making her turn all red. She'd never been very good at taking a complement without turning red, but luckily he didn't seem to notice it.

So he wouldn't notice it at all, she got up, and thanked him with a couple of short bows and hurried out the door. She just barely turned a corner, before she heard something. She didn't have the time to react, before everything turned dark.

***

Shino had heard word of the danger, Hinata may be in, so he'd decided to let his bugs watch over her – at least when he couldn't. Right now, he could, so right now he was actually sort of following her. She didn't have the slightest clue of what he was doing – and she'd probably bit his head off, if she knew. Most people had only seen the shy side of Hinata, but he'd been on her team. He'd seen many of her sides. Too many, maybe. He'd even seen her angry once or twice, when Kiba had gotten on her nerve; he was quite good at that.

With a smiled, Shino followed Hinata through the alleys of Konoha. He'd been following her for a couple of hours now, and if she'd used her Bayakugan, she'd probably known it, but she hadn't. Luckily. He had a good distance to her, and he traveled by rooftop just to be even more on the safe side. If she looked up, he'd hide in the shadow of the rooftop railing.

When Sakura ran into Hinata, he did just that. One of his bugs told him, that they were talking about Sasuke, and he sighed. _Typical,_ he thought, _it's always Sasuke-this and Sasuke-that with her. This could take a while,_ he didn't want to hear about Sakura's problems, and he didn't find it fair to eavesdrop, so he decided it best just to let his bugs keep an eye on her, while he did something else. Besides, he'd been following her for a long time now, and nothing had happened, so she was probably safe for the time being.

He didn't know, what to do or where to go, but one of his other bugs gave him the answer to that. A little mosquito came flying right up to his ear and said, that something was up with Naruto. He'd let that mosquito patrol the forest, just in case it could find something, that might help Hinata's clan out. Kidnapings had taken place the last couple of weeks – that's why, he was following Hinata; he didn't want her to get kidnaped, too.

The mosquito hadn't found any of the kidnapped children, but it had thought the thing with Naruto was important enough to come to him anyway, so it might be worth checking out. The bug had told him, that Naruto wasn't his energetic self right then, and it wasn't very often you could catch him that way, so something must really be bothering him.

Letting the girls talk by themselves and letting the bug lead the way, Shino jumped on in a different direction to find out, what was brining Naruto down – or if he wouldn't tell him that, then at least cheer him up a bit. _This is just 'The Day of Sadness ', huh?_ he thought to himself with a sigh as the rooftops whooshed past.

_Chapter 2 coming soon^^_


End file.
